


扩音惩罚

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	扩音惩罚

黏腻的水声被扩大，在窸窣嘈杂的背景音里时断时续，Thomas羞得把整张脸都埋进被单里，“关掉它......Dylan......”，却得来男人在他臀瓣上一个用力的亲吻，“啾”地一声。

他在被快感搅成一滩浆糊的脑海中抓住最后一丝清醒，努力梳理记忆，到底是怎么发展成了现在的状况？

整件事要从Jack一脸兴奋的喝着吉尼斯黑啤告诉Thomas他认识了一个新朋友说起。

当时他正在酒吧喝着加了白桃苏打的威士忌，Jack坐在小桌对面用他的叉子把剩下的一些烤带骨腿肉和土豆拨到盘子一边，再把约克郡布丁从小碟颤巍巍地挪到盘子里，他总是喜欢在布丁上再糊上一层橘皮果酱。Thomas含着一块碎冰，在嘴里吸吮着冰块的空腔里藏着的酒精饮料。等这块冰彻底化掉时，Jack也结束了晚餐。

“所以，你今年的生日打算怎么办？还是在家里过吗？”Jack端起手边的啤酒。

Thomas喉咙里“Mmm,hmm”了一声。

“Dylan呢，他来伦敦吗？”

“当然不，我都年纪不小了，过个生日而已。何况他最近在筹备新电影，我不想打扰他。”Thomas挂着一脸的满不在乎，心里却泛起了嘀咕。去年的27岁生日还是在片场过的，工作人员给他准备的星战蛋糕有一半被Dylan带到房间，用在他们两个晚上的时光了。但今年到现在为止，Dylan还没有提过任何这方面的话题。Thomas不愿意去试探，显得自己像个纠缠男朋友的小女孩。

Jack咕咚咕咚把黑啤灌下去了半杯，醺意抹上他的脸颊，“不过你待在这边，每天就是关在家里或者跟我出去，时间长了也太没劲了吧。”他的食指在桌面上梆梆敲着，“我那辆车，上次咱们试的时候，排气管不是动静特别大嘛。前阵子在西区那边的一个派对上认识了一个哥们，说能带我去他朋友那里改装一下。”

“你那个排气管还有拯救的余地？”Thomas想起上次看Jack骑那辆摩托的场景有些想笑。

“那当然，我自己改装也不差的。真的，Thomas，改天带你见见那个哥们，他说看过你的电影呢。”

Thomas这段时间是真的闲，自己也没什么事可做，每天就跟着Jack到处瞎晃悠。他很快就在自己所在街区的某个小家庭派对上见到了Jack的新朋友。

他叼着吸管看Jack挤过去拍那个人的肩膀。Thomas第一眼还对对方挺有好感的，说起来有点奇怪，因为那个人长得有点像Tyler。这让他觉得自己好像贴近Dylan了点似的。他长得高大，看上去比自己还高了一大块。

“天呐，你好，Thomas。”回过神来对方已经热情地握着自己的手了，“我一直想见见你，我是你的影迷。”

Thomas绝对不会冷落自己的粉丝，他绽开相当灿烂乖巧的笑容， “谢谢你，认识你很开心。”

一直到对方搂着他的腰下巴贴着他的耳侧，带着股莫名甜甜蜜蜜的气氛让Jack拍了张照，Thomas脑子里想的都只是，啊，一个喜欢机车的男性是我的粉丝，这是不是说明我很有男人味？只不过当他眉飞色舞地给Jack讲Thomas演戏多么多么好，还有那辆苟延残喘的机车还有什么抢救余地的时候，Thomas都在因为Dylan和自己的新宝马而走神。

“Hey，Thomas！”回过神来时，Jack正拍着他的胳膊。

“嗯？”

“可以留一下你的联系方式吗？”男粉的眼神中闪烁着期待。

Thomas犹犹豫豫，他本来就不喜欢用手机打电话，Dylan又告诫他好几次不要随便给陌生人留邮箱。Jack一巴掌拍上他大腿满不在乎地说，有什么关系嘛，留个联系方式以后大家就是朋友了，一起玩车啊。

等Thomas在生日第二天从经纪人那里收到一个沉甸甸的包裹时，才知道那个叫Mark的人真的是个粉丝。他懒洋洋的拆开，看到里面是一堆他搞不懂的电子设备，话筒，小型扩音器，声卡，摄像头和乱七八糟的支架电线。里面夹着一张纸条，“希望有机会可以和你视频聊天 Mark。”

Thomas当然不会视频聊天，他也知道应该答谢一下对方，不过出于懒，整套设备就和他的感谢之心一起躺在角落。毕竟他能拿出来思考的那部分大脑都被生日那天可怜兮兮的Dylan塞满了。好想看看你的脸，Dylan在电话那头这么说。

又过了三四天，Mark打来了电话，问，嗨Thomas，视频设备你装好了吗？

Thomas挠着自己的鼻头有点不好意思，他正准备实话实说自己对这种高科技没头绪也没兴趣，但某双熟悉的褐色大眼睛闯进他的脑海，于是嘴里说出的话就变成了，“麻烦你在电话里指导我安装吧。”他想象起在电脑屏幕里看到Dylan的大脸的场景，不禁有些轻飘飘的。

所以当思桑心切的Dylan推门而入激动地大喊着“Hey，baby~！”的时候，看到的就是Thomas弯着腰一脸认真地研究Dylan印象中他绝对不会去碰的东西，手机在一边开着免提，里面是另一个男人的声音。

脑子里正在想着的人突然出现在眼前，Thomas相当惊喜地着急和Mark说了声“待会聊”，凑上去对上的却是Dylan有些严厉的眼神。

“那是什么？”Dylan没有给他一个甜蜜的拥吻，没有对他说生日快乐，没问他有没有想自己，只是用下巴朝他的视频设备努了努，带着质问的语气。

Thomas一时也产生了种做什么坏事被抓了现行的心虚，目光闪烁吞吞吐吐，“Emm...是男粉送的，好像可以用来视频聊天......”

男粉？！Dylan一下子挑起眉毛，顿时感到气不打一处来。他想起前段时间在推特上看见他们整理的Thomas和粉丝合照，里面就有几个动作显然出格了的哥们儿。看见Thomas一脸开心地被别人亲脸那张时Dylan就掏出手机订好了飞机票，顺便给Thomas一个迟来的生日惊喜。

“和男粉视频吗，Hmm？”即使Thomas一脸紧张地试图解释，Dylan还是带着股迫力，两条胳膊把他锁在电脑椅上，“他碰巧认识了Jack，碰巧喜欢你的电影，碰巧了解Jack的机车的情况，又碰巧和你们在派对偶遇？你真的觉得会有这么多巧合吗，Tom？”

Thomas向后缩着脖子，感觉有点委屈，又觉得Dylan说的有道理，只能憋着嘴气鼓鼓地盯着对方。

Dylan好像意识到了自己的失态，叹了口气直起身，握住Thomas的手腕将他拉起到床边，“你得知道，轻易把自己的联系方式和地址告诉一个明显图谋不轨的人，还收下他的礼物是非常危险的。”他按住Thomas的肩膀，力道压得他坐在床上，“太大意了，Thomas。我决定惩罚你，给你个教训。”

“什么？Dylan，你疯了吗？”Thomas还没来得及反驳，就被Dylan推着胸膛掀倒在床上了。

他使劲挣扎着，试图甩开Dylan的手朝床另一侧躲，却被抓住脚腕猛的拉了回去。Dylan凑上来解他的衬衣扣子，Thomas就胡乱地在对方小臂上拍打，结果被交叉双手死死扣在胸前。这个姿势让他想起TDC最后的搏斗场景，脸便不知怎么烧了起来。“别动！听话。”Dylan用命令性质的语调说道。

Thomas愣愣地保持双手交叉，看着Dylan翻身到桌前在他好不容易装好的设备前倒弄了一会，打开音响，手里拿着话筒回来了。

“机会难得，试用一下男粉送的设备吧。”Dylan露出危险的笑容。

Thomas感到大事不好，蜷起腿准备再次逃跑，却被Dylan凑上来一个细细密密翻搅热烈的深吻吸走了心智。被轻轻咬住的下唇终于解放出来时，他贴着Dylan的鼻侧，看到对方因为亲吻而泛着红润水光的薄唇和缺氧导致的湿润眼眸，突然就想，随他去吧，到底是自己不对。

底裤被褪到膝盖处，Thomas后腰贴着Dylan的侧腹，臀侧的大腿根被Dylan双腿间硬硬的鼓包抵住。他看不见对方正在自己身后这折腾什么，直到突然有质软粗糙的什么东西沿着大腿内侧蹭上来。惊诧地低头，看见的是伸进双腿间，头部包着厚厚海绵套的麦克风。音响不知何时被Dylan打开了，发出“嗤嗤”的摩擦声。一想到这是自己大腿内侧的软肉蹭出的动静，Thomas就羞得腰都塌了下去。

“这东西质量还不错啊。”Dylan的腹部更紧密地贴上来，搞得Thomas后背发烫。麦克风一路蹭上他的下身，拾音器抵住龟头顶端碾磨着。粗糙的力道带来的快感很快让Thomas喉咙咕噜着小幅度摆动腰部迎合着麦克风头部顶弄。音响的嗡鸣声逐渐因为分泌物混杂上被液体阻挡时的隔离音。

Thomas急促喘息的当口，感到双腿间，发热坚硬的柱身贴着自己两边的囊袋挤进大腿间。Dylan一边操弄Thomas的前端，一边也把自己的分身在他因快感而夹紧的大腿间模仿交合的抽插动作。光想想就够增加Thomas的欲望了，他挺起腰，向后迎合Dylan的顶弄。两个人的下身交叠摩擦着，简直要赶上真正的做爱那么舒服了。

Dylan用空出来的手刮下自己和Thomas前端分泌的透明液体，涂抹在Thomas股间，然后用手撸动对方的下身，拿着麦克风的手移到了Thomas后方。原本垂着头承受抚慰的刺激的人猛然惊醒一般，回头看到Dylan讲麦克风转了个方向。

“别，别那样，我错了，Dylan...啊！”他的声音像岔气了一样陡然高了个调又猛的卡住。后方的那个该死的麦克风，柔软粗糙的头部正抵着他的后穴研磨般带着压力旋转着。Thomas的臀大肌抽搐起来，向中间收缩夹住了麦克风，却带来了更陌生的感触。腺液早已浸湿了海绵套，伴随着麦克风和肉穴入口的摩擦发出咕啾声，扩大的音量在卧室里回荡。他愤怒于男朋友这样毫无敬意地对待自己的身体，同时也羞于被粗暴折腾的后穴正因为持续的捻搓揉转而颤抖地打开，摆出热烈欢迎的姿态。

Dylan拽掉湿漉漉的海绵套，露出下面长椭圆球状的金属网。Thomas已经失去了反抗的余力，无奈地感受着冰凉的拾音器正往肠腔里挤。由于之前的液体和刚涂上的润滑液进入麦克风，音响开始发出低沉的呲啦噪音。Dylan温热的手放开了前端，揉捏起他的臀部。虽然摘了海绵套后的麦克风并不粗大，但坚硬的金属质感还是让Thomas抗拒地绷紧大腿。

金属网格刮擦着内壁向里深入，一个个微小的菱形凸起在Thomas的体内都变得清晰起来，牵扯着神经，从内后方翻起阵阵酥麻直冲向大脑。他竟然正在被一个麦克风操着，而半小时前他还想着用这个麦克风和Dylan视频。他们从没用过工具，这个念头在Thomas脑海里旋转，使得现在的状况在他看来近乎耻辱了。

“关掉它......”他埋在床单里闷闷地请求道，换来的只是臀瓣上啵唧一个亲吻。

剧烈的委屈涌上来，Thomas用布料包住脸，在翻搅的快感中抽泣起来。“为什么...要这样......”他的喉头像是被堵住一样酸涩，“我只是想......看看你的脸。”他觉得哭出来实在有些丢脸，但眼泪还是一个劲儿地从眼皮后面涌出来。他把浸着泪珠的脸颊贴到已经潮湿的被单上。

后方的侵入停止了。Dylan有些晃神地看着伏在床上的Thomas，略微弓起的白皙背部，脊柱放肆地突出着。他心疼的塌下眉毛，俯身吻在那条颤抖的腰线上。他当然知道自己完全在闹脾气，可不知该如何向Thomas解释自己这么多天的思念，和没有接到生日邀请时的被疏离感。

“抱歉，宝贝，我没想欺负你的。”麦克风被抽出时发出刺耳的响声，他猜是被折腾坏了。

Thomas被单手搂住腰部拉起身，半途而废的刺激在内部留下一片空虚。

“做吗？”Dylan的轻吻像羽毛一样落在他的脸颊上。

“废话！”Thomas红着眼睛，重新获得力气的双手把Dylan死命往后推，让他向后挪到电脑椅上，然后自己跨坐到他的大腿上。

现在的Thomas是什么模样呢？最近稍微剪短的金发散乱在额前，被汗水粘成几缕贴在皮肤上。因为生气和欲望泛着潮红的苍白脸蛋上挂着几道泪痕，下唇被他自己咬的红肿晶莹。他的表情写满埋怨，双手环过Dylan的脖子搭在他脑后，白色的衬衫还穿在身上，下摆被推起，褶子层层堆在腰上，原本就已经褪到脚踝的裤子不知何时被蹬掉了，下半身一丝不挂，凌乱的黏着一片腺液和红痕。他像是不满Dylan还好好穿着衣服，低下头闷着气解他的裤子。Dylan也向后仰着身子配合地自己脱下了T恤。

Thomas忿忿堵上Dylan的嘴唇，把口腔中能分泌出的所有唾液一股脑地灌进去，泄愤般的啃咬对方的嘴唇。一阵刺痛伴随着铁腥味顺着下唇漫进Dylan口中，他知道身上的这只小野猫把自己咬出血了。

得逞的男人勾起笑容，手下不停歇地把Dylan的家伙掏出来，细细地帮他套弄着，垂下头伸出舌尖舔对方因为情欲上涌而潮湿的眼角。

“Baby，你太他妈浪了。”Dylan鼻孔中喷出粗气，抿着嘴扶着自己的下身对准Thomas的穴口。身上的人用后穴蹭着他的龟头，像是想自己来，却又因紧张而犹豫不顶。

已经无法忍耐的Dylan捏着他的臀瓣向两侧掰开，憋着口气往里挤。Thomas的呻吟声突然变了调，变成一种抽搐而且带着几近疯狂愉悦的尖叫声。他扶着Dylan的肩膀迎合着向下坐，小小抽搐的身躯接着变得僵直，四肢无力地抽动着。

待全部进入后，Dylan扶着他的臀部开始大力向上顶腰。有一阵子没做过的湿热后穴紧紧包裹他的下身，因为紧张而下意识地蠕动收缩着，这让他瞬间失去了温柔对待Thomas的理智。而Thomas显然也沉浸在欲潮中，下巴担在对方的肩膀上，发烫的脸颊贴着Dylan的耳根，混着鼻音的诱人呻吟声毫无矜持的带着热气呼进他耳中。纤细的腰肢耸动着，在Dylan每次顶弄时配合地坐下，不停调整臀部的位置以便每次前列腺都能被准确地捅到。

他以胜于Dylan的热情越动越快，撑在电脑椅上的大腿早已不堪负荷剧烈颤抖，椅轮因二人的动作到处滚动，椅子前后滑着，不时撞到桌子。Dylan感到高潮即将来临，直起上身激烈地拥抱Thomas的后背，手掌用力揉搓那条深深的腰线，顺着爬着汗水的沟壑滑下去，手指在连接的部分胡乱按压。主动的Thomas太过诱人，Dylan低吟着抓着他的大腿根随着自己的冲撞最用力地压下来。Thomas只急促“唔嗯”了一声便没了动静，梗着喉咙双眼紧闭承受着体内的极致快感。他太久没被内射过了，久违的感受让他舒服得害怕。

高潮后的Dylan喘息着捏着Thomas的下巴和他接吻，舌尖抵在一起轻轻厮磨。“我爱死你了，宝贝。”

“你该锻炼了...”Thomas用手摩挲着Dylan被他射上精液的小腹，“腹肌都快看不出来了。”

“我们不是刚锻炼完嘛。”Dylan瞥了一眼扔在床上湿漉漉的麦克风，不满的强迫Thomas看着自己，“不许再和那个粉丝联系了。”

“他是Jack的朋友。”他有些为难。

“那看来我们得跟Jack好好聊聊了，Dylan转着眼珠，显然打起了什么鬼主意，“关于他有时交友不慎的问题。”

END


End file.
